lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Character secrets
}} The characters on Lost had many secrets they kept from each other. In addition to the many unshared details of their respective backstories, new information was often slow to spread among characters because it was initially restricted to a small group. This fact is often referenced in the show itself, as characters complained about not belonging to the "in" group at various times. Some secrets listed below were eventually revealed over the course of Lost, while others have yet to be widely known. This page serves to keep track of all noteworthy unshared (or formerly unshared) character details, in order to keep tabs on who knows what.__TOC__ Season 1 Charlie was a recovering heroin addict | whoknows=Liam, Locke, Jack, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer; Charlie and Eko prior to their deaths * Locke revealed he knew of Charlie's addiction. * Charlie told his brother Liam that "you did this to me", blaming Liam for his addiction. * Jack revealed that he knew Charlie was going through withdrawal when they were trapped in a cave-in. * Claire found out after talking to Eko about the contents of the Virgin Mary statues. She consequently banned Charlie from her tent and seeing Aaron, thinking he was using again. * Eko discovered that Charlie had a stash of Virgin Mary Statues loaded with heroin. * Hurley found out in front of the camp fire while revealing his own secret of being a millionaire. }} Kate is a fugitive and murderer | whoknows=Everyone * Edward Mars warned Jack to watch out for Kate. * Hurley found Kate's mugshot. * Kate revealed to Sawyer that she killed a man once, in a game of "I never". * Sawyer exposed Kate's secret to everyone in an attempt to remove the suspicion that he poisoned Michael. * The Others told Locke, apparently in greater detail, what Kate did. }} How Locke viewed "the Monster" | whoknows= Locke; Jack to an extent; Eko prior to his death. * Locke told Jack that he looked into the eye of the island and "what I saw was beautiful". * Locke told Eko that he saw a white light, shortly before Eko's death. }} Locke was once disabled | whoknows=Locke, Rose, the Others, Sawyer, Walt ; Boone, Anthony Cooper prior to their deaths * Walt said to Michael, "Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him." How much Locke elaborated on this fact to Walt is unknown. * Locke revealed his secret to Boone just before Boone was injured exploring the drug smugglers' plane. Boone died before telling anyone Locke's secret. * Locke wheeled up to Rose in the airport to pick up the medication she had dropped. Later, when he told her that it would take four weeks for him to recover from the blast door crushing his legs, she replied, "You and I both know it's not going take that long." * Mikhail told Locke that "the John Locke I used to know was para-", but was interrupted by Rousseau. * Ben asked Locke about his sudden recovery from paralysis, and further revealed that he knew that Locke was paralyzed by his father knocking him out of a window. * Anthony Cooper caused Locke's paralysis, and knew about it when he appeared on the Island. * All of the Others were curious about the supposed miracle of Locke's recovery. * Anthony Cooper told Sawyer while in the Black Rock. }} Locke and Boone discover The Hatch | whoknows=everyone * When Boone tires of lying to Shannon about what he and Locke are really doing in the jungle, Locke knocks Boone out, ties him up and drugs him. Boone has a vision in which Shannon dies which leads him to "let go" of his dependency on her and he keeps the secret. *After failing to open the Hatch with a trebuchet, Locke has a vision of the Beechcraft and enlists Boone to find it, believing this will lead to a method to open the Hatch. Boone is critically injuried while in the airplane which Locke keeps a secret from Jack and the Losties. }} Jin's father is alive | whoknows=Jin, Sun * Sun discovered the truth after Jin's biological mother blackmailed Sun to keep her profession a secret. Sun found Jin's father and agreed to keep his secret after talking to him in person. }} Sun knows English | whoknows=Everyone * Sun revealed her secret first to Michael, to explain that Jin assaulted him for being in possession of Jin's watch. * Kate discovered Sun's secret based on her slight chuckle to Kate's joke while they were gardening. * All of the survivors, including Jin, finally learned about her ability to speak English when she had to reveal it to defend Jin against accusations that he burned the first raft, since he could not comprehensibly defend himself. }} Sawyer is a murderer | whoknows=Kate, Juliet, Sayid, Locke, the Others * Known by Kate that he killed a man (no details given), after a game of "I never". * Juliet told Sawyer that she knew in front of Sayid. * Locke read the file that the Others had on Sawyer, which included the fact that Sawyer murdered a man. }} Jin was an "enforcer" for Mr. Paik | whoknows=Sun * Sun knew he worked for her father, and saw him with blood on his hands after a job. }} Hurley is a multimillionaire | whoknows=He discussed the topic with several people: * He owed Walt as much as $83,000 he bet playing Backgammon. He assured Walt, "You'll get it." * He told Charlie his net worth, but Charlie did not believe him, saying, "I bare my soul, and all I get is bloody jokes." * On the raft, Sawyer read the message Hurley wrote for the Bottle, but didn't recognize Hurley's real name. (He said, "Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got 160 million dollars to leave to his mom?") * Hurley told Jack, and followed it with "I'm not crazy." Jack responded, "I'm not saying you are." * Hurley told Libby and she believed him, he clarified this by asking her, "You believe me?" Libby replied, "Who would lie about that?" (This was a deleted scene). * Hurley told Bernard and he believed him, jokingly replying, "who needs $150 million dollars?". * A reporter at the Oceanic Six press conference mentioned it in front of Jack, Kate, Sun, and Sayid. }} Walt Burned the First Raft | whoknows=Michael and Locke * After the raft burned, everyone suspected Jin, however, Locke confronted Walt and his response was that he had been moving his whole life, and he didn't want to move anymore, he liked the island. * Locke assured Walt that he did not suspect him of poisoning his father, just because he knew about the first raft. * After Michael was poisoned, Walt confessed to his father that it was he who burned down the first raft. Michael told him they could stay if he wanted, but Walt declared that they "have to go". }} Sawyer's real name | whoknows= Everyone * Hurley and Jack knew from reading the manifest, but the name was not spoken. * Locke told Sawyer he knew his real name from the manifest. * Michael learned his real name from Ms. Klugh. * Cassidy learned when she pressed charges. * Kate learned from Juliet. * Kate referred to him by his real name in front of the whole group }} Sun poisoned Michael | whoknows=Jack, Kate * Jack confronted Sun, who confessed she didn't want Jin to leave, and "only used enough to make him sick." Michael inadvertently drank from Jin's water. Jack agreed to not tell anyone. }} Kate helped Sun's poison attempt | whoknows=Sun * Jack suspected, but Sun told him that it was her alone. }} Season 2 Ana Lucia committed murder | whoknows=Teresa Cortez, Sayid * Her mother, Teresa Cortez, guessed correctly that she murdered Jason. * She told the story about how she was shot to Sayid, but did not tell the ending when he asked what happened to the man. Sayid may have guessed her secret from her demeanor, because he said, "What good would it be to kill you, if we're both already dead?" when she handed him the gun and dared him to shoot her. }} Eko's dark past | whoknows=No one, but probing questions were asked in response to some of his unorthodox actions. * Charlie asked, "What kind of priest are you, anyway?" }} Charlie attacked Sun | whoknows=Sawyer, Sun * Charlie and Sawyer discussed the plan in the forest after it was accomplished. Sawyer promised never to reveal that Charlie was involved. * Charlie confessed and apologized to Sun. Sun told Sawyer that she wouldn't tell Jin. It is unknown if she or Charlie revealed it to anyone else. }} Jin was infertile | whoknows=Everyone * After revealing to Jin she was pregnant, Sun also told him about Dr. Je-Guy Kim's revelation. * When Juliet found out that Sun was pregnant, Sun confessed that she had an affair and that Jin was infertile. Juliet included this bit of information on the recording she left for Ben. * Sawyer played the tape for all of the survivors. }} Sun had an affair | whoknows=Mr. Paik; Juliet and Jin knew that Sun had an affair but not with whom. * Her father, Mr. Paik, saw them in bed together. * Although Mr. Paik asked Jin to kill Jae Lee, Jin was unaware of the affair. * Sun told Juliet upon entering the Staff. * Juliet told Jin about Sun's affair to try to get both of them to stay at the beach. }} Rose was terminally ill | whoknows=Bernard, Locke, Jin * Before the crash, Rose told Bernard she was sick, and later after the crash, she told Bernard that the island healed her. * Rose told Locke that she was healed by the Island, just like he was. * Bernard told Jin that Rose had cancer while fishing, although it it unknown how much of the conversation Jin understood. }} Libby already knew Hurley, and was at SRMHI | whoknows=No one but Libby, not even Hurley. * Hurley said, "Do I know you from somewhere?" to Libby, but he couldn't remember from where. * Libby tried to misdirect him, by making up a story about his having stepped on her foot when he came on the plane. However, Hurley was the last person to board the plane, and Libby was already seated in the back section, so this was a lie. }} Ana worked with Jack's father | whoknows=No one, not even Ana Lucia understands the significance of her employer. * Christian hired Ana Lucia to accompany him on a trip to Australia. * Ana Lucia and Jack never drew their connection before Ana Lucia's death. It is possible that Ana Lucia did know, since she asked if his father was a drinker, but she chose not to tell Jack. }} Libby gave Desmond the sailboat . | whoknows=No one, except for Desmond. * Desmond did not know the significance of Libby, as he disappeared before she arrived, and appeared right after her funeral. }} Michael's betrayal , | whoknows=Everyone * Sayid worked out Michael's plan and informed Jack. He then sailed around the island in an attempt to help. , * After confronted by Jack, Michael admitted his guilt to the group. * Ben told Juliet that Michael could be manipulated in a way that would help them capture Jack, unaware that Paulo was eavesdropping. * Michael apparently told Walt while escaping the island because he "had to tell someone". This caused Walt to become afraid of Michael, and start living with his grandmother in Manhattan. }} Desmond Crashed Oceanic Flight 815 | whoknows=Everyone * After Locke showed Desmond the print-out from the Pearl computer, Desmond realized the correlation between the dates and the System Failure, concluding to Locke, "I think I crashed your plane." }} Season 3 Jin was ordered to kill Jae Lee | whoknows=Mr. Paik * Jin, instead of killing Jae Lee, gave him the option to run away and never be seen again. Jae Lee committed suicide. * Jin seemed to notice the pearl necklace belonging to Sun wrapped around Jae Lee's hand. }} Sawyer is a father | whoknows=Sawyer, Cassidy, Kate *Cassidy told Kate she was having baby of the man who conned her, but Kate did not know it was Sawyer. *Before he jumped from the helicopter, Sawyer asked Kate to find Cassidy and his daughter. }} Sun shot and killed Colleen , Sun shot Colleen, who later died. | whoknows= the Others, Sayid, Sawyer, Kate * Jack tried to save Colleen's life. * Pickett attacked Sawyer because of Colleen's death. He did this in front of Kate. }} Juliet asked Jack to kill Ben | whoknows=Jack, the Others * The video zoomed in on Juliet without her adjusting the camera, so presumably at least one other person assisted her in the filming. * Jack told Tom who also told Isabel, but Jack later said that he was lying. }} Ben is not Alex's biological father | whoknows= Everyone * All the survivors knew this from Rousseau. * Due to Pryce, it also seems that at least the majority of Others knew of this. * Alex finally found out when Ben was captured in front of Rousseau, with Rousseau just blankly staring at her. Ben finally told her the truth. }} Christian Shephard is Claire's father | whoknows=Christian, Carole Littleton, Lindsey, Jack * Claire didn't make the connection that Jack was her brother yet, since Christian never told her the name of his son. In addition, Christian never told Claire his own name. * Once Jack made it off of the Island, Carole Littleton told Jack at Christian Shephard's funeral that Claire was on Oceanic Flight 815, believing that she did not survive the crash. }} Naomi was found | whoknows=Everyone * Desmond brought in Sayid (one of the few people they could trust) to question Naomi * Kate stumbled upon Sayid fixing a new satellite phone and questioned where it came from, but ended up telling Jack anyway, with Juliet. }} Sawyer killed Cooper | whoknows=Locke, Richard Alpert }} Ben was not born on the island | whoknows=Richard Alpert, John Locke * Richard met him as a child when he was still a member of DHARMA. He also helps Ben destroy them. * Ben tells Locke that he is right that he is a compulsive liar, and starts off by telling him that he was a member of DHARMA and killed them all. Once he tells him this though, he shoots Locke, and Ben assumes he left him to die in the pit. }} Naomi is not with Penny , , , | whoknows= Everyone on the island as well as Penny. * Charlie comes into contact with Penny in the Looking Glass and finds out that she is not a member of her search party. He manages to tell Desmond this before he drowns. * Ben tells Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is and is one of the "bad guys". He tells Jack if he contacts her boat, they will all die because of her. * Locke kills her without any explanation or compromising anything with her, which implies he somehow knew that she was bad for the island. Locke may have killed her because of his obsession with staying on the island, (the reason he blew up the submarine). He may believe, just as many of the survivors do, that the boat that is there and can take them away from the island. * When Desmond arrives back from the Looking Glass, he passes on the message to everyone at the beach and they radio Jack with the news. }} Season 4 The Oceanic 6 are lying , | whoknows= Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Ben, Desmond, Lapidus, Locke, Walt, Penny, Henrik, Widmore, Cassidy, Carmen, Carole, and Abaddon. * All the members of the Oceanic 6 are hiding it. * Matthew Abaddon strongly suspects they are lying and there are people still alive. * Ben is off the Island. * Penny helps the 6 cover their tracks by transporting them to Indonesia. * It was Locke's original idea for them to lie, and when he gets off of the Island in the future, he would certainly know this. * Lapidus and Desmond escape the Island with the Oceanic 6, but do not arrive in Indonesia with them in order to cover the conspiracy. * Walt personally came to ask Hurley why they were lying. * Sun tells Widmore that he already knows they are lying. * Kate tells Cassidy that the Oceanic 6 are lying to explain how she knows about Clementine and Sawyer, and how Sawyer is still alive. Cassidy also knows Aaron is not really Kate's baby. * Hurley tells Carmen that the Oceanic 6 lied and the general outline of what happened on the island. * Kate tells Carole they are lying before she goes back to the island so Carole will know Aaron is her grandson, hoping she will take care of him until Kate comes back. Carole also knows Claire is still alive and that she left the rest of the survivors and Aaron. Kate promises to bring Claire back to Carole. }} Hurley saw Jacob's cabin | whoknows=Hurley, Locke and Ben. Also Sawyer, Claire, and Miles, although they don't know what the cabin and Jacob are. * Locke and Ben both gave him surprised looks when he mentioned the cabin. After the attack on the Barracks, they ask him to help them find the cabin. }} Michael is Ben's spy on the freighter | whoknows=Michael, Ben, Tom, Locke, Hurley, Sawyer, Claire, Miles, Sayid, Desmond, Captain Gault, Frank, Keamy, Sun, Jin * After telling Locke in private first, Ben revealed the truth about Michael to Locke's group at the barracks. * After hearing his story, Sayid turned Michael over to Captain Gault as a known spy for Ben Linus; Desmond was present for this. * Captain Gault had Michael detained, and later told Keamy. * It is likely that the rest of the freighter crew are also aware of it. * Sun and Jin found out about it when they arrived on the freighter. }} Charlotte can speak Korean | whoknows=Charlotte, Locke, Faraday, Miles, Sawyer, Jin, and Juliet. * Jin found out after confronting Charlotte the night after they went to The Staff. * Later, on the way to The Orchid, Jin tried to tell the group something, and asked Charlotte to translate, reveiling to the people there that she spoke Jin's language. }} Daniel's experiment caused Teresa to have Temporal Displacement * After tracking down Daniel at Oxford University and finding out he was shamed, Desmond Hume visited Teresa under the care of her sister Abigail Spencer and learnt of her condition. }} Miles is Psychic * Lara Chang found was the first to find out her son was psychic when he found a corpse in a neighbouring apartment, and claimed to hear it talking. He later came to her again to ask her the truth about his father and his powers. * Although is unclear how they both found out, Naomi Dorrit and Matthew Abaddon recruit him onto the freighter mission because of his powers, with Naomi calling Miles "a ghostbuster." * It is assumed that Charlotte Lewis, Daniel Faraday, and Frank Lapidus all knew of Miles' abilities since they were working together as the science team. * Sawyer was with Miles when he heard the voices of Danielle Rousseau and Karl Martin, and consequently discovered their graves. He later tells Sawyer Juliet's last words before they bury her. * Miles openly tells Hurley about his ability when he discovers the body of Alvarez in the back of the truck. Hurley tells him that he can also communicate with the dead, and sometimes plays chess with them. * Was asked by Ilana Verdansky if he could read Jacob's ashes. * Refused Ben's offer of the 3.2 million dollars after revealing to him that he knows about Nikki and Paolo and the diamonds. He also told Ben what Jacob was really thinking when Ben murdered him. * Senses the buried body of Alex Rousseau when trekking with Richard; the latter reveals he buried her after she was shot by Keamy. }} ar:أسرار الشخصيات de:Charakter-Geheimnisse es:Secretos de los personajes fr:Secrets des personnages it:Segreti dei personaggi pl:Sekrety pt:Segredos dos Personagens ru:Тайны персонажей nl:Personages geheimen Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists